Something's brewing in the kitchen
by Jess and Lin
Summary: Gaining advice from his brothers always seems to lead to unpleasant results...WishfulShipping.


Hey. Jess here.~

Since I've been watching the recent Pokemon episodes and am all over Pokemon at the moment, I decided it was about time I contributed to the WishfulShipping phenomenon. This story had been on my file for quite some time now. I came across it, polished it a bit and now it's here!

I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimers: **Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and probably some other people.

* * *

Cress and Chili watched as their green-haired brother gathered a variety of fruits into a picnic basket: Mangos, apples, kiwis...You name it. He was happily humming to himself as of he were walking through the clouds—and he practically was with the way he was prancing from left to right.

Cilan proceeded to pick out more fruits, all the while checking to see if they were ripe and good enough to eat. "Hmm...Good enough!" He placed a plump mango into a straw-woven basket thinking, _I can't wait for my picnic with Iris. I hope she likes the fruits I picked out just for us.~"_

But Cress wasn't oblivious to Cilan's great joy. They were brothers after all. And he was skipping one centimeter higher than usual, which could only mean one thing. "...Cilan, when are you going to tell Iris that you like her?"

The grass gym leader almost let go of the apple he was inspecting. Fortunately, he caught it in mid-air and felt like a ninja for a few seconds. This triumph ended when he turned to look at his older brother and did nothing more than laugh nervously. "Umm...Pardon?"

_So it_ _is Iris_. Of course. It was either that or another Battle Subway extravaganza. Cress was rather glad his brother managed to fix his eye on such a promising young lady. "I don't mean to stick my nose where it doesn't belong and it truly isn't none of my business but you truly seem to fancy Iris..."

There was repeated pounding on the dining table. Cilan and Cress turned to look at the source of the noise. It was none other than their younger brother, Chili. "Hahaha! 'Fancy' her?" He burst out laughing once again. "Who uses that stupid, old-fashioned word these days?"

Cress glared intensely at Chili. "...All gentlemen do."

Chili's laughter subsided. He wipes away a couple of tears from his eyes. "Hah. Well, it just sounds uncool."

He was really testing Cress's patience. "...Then how would _you_ say it, Chili?"

Chili leaned back into his chair and placed his feet on the table, something which Cress miraculously chose to overlook lest they should get off topic. "I would say that Cilan 'digs' Iris."

Cilan blushed deeper.

A single, visible teal eye hardened. "Why, that is the foremost most foolish way to say you like someone," declared Cress.

Chili's crimson-red eyes seemed to be on fire. "Oh yeah? Well, your way is the most insipid way!"

Sweat dropped from Cilan's face. "Umm, guys?"

Despite Chili's disrespectful remark, Cress showed no sign of unsettlement. He was cool—like water. "I never would've thought you knew such strong and mature words, Chili...Considering that you're such a kid."

The familiar remark was reminiscent of a certain purple-haired girl that usually reserved the phrase for Ash and, occasionally, Chili. In Chili's fiery head, it was an innocent word which actually meant 'amateur.' And, boy, did it get on Chili's nerves to be called an amateur. Especially since he is a Gym Leader and has been giving it his all in Pokemon battles. "Why, you—!"

Cilan cleared his throat in an attempt to gain his brother's undivided attention. It worked. "Sorry to interrupt but aren't you two supposed to be giving me brotherly advice on how to announce my romantic intentions to Iris?"

Cress nodded. "Ah, yes. Forgive me—no,_ us_," he said, glancing at Chili for a second, "For our rudeness. I was saying, you should tell her that you..." He was about to say 'fancy her' but remembered that saying his preffered word will ignite his fight with Chili all over again. "...like her."

Cilan gulped. "And how or when do I tell her that? Right now, tomorrow, over a splendid dinner...?"

Chili stood up and ran over to Cilan, placing an arm around his shoulders. "That's easy," he said with a smirk. "You just congess your love for her whenever you can, 24/7. I mean, that's what I would do."

Cress crossed his hands over his chest. "Yes. Considering that it would _really_ work out for you."

Taking this as an insult, Chili approached his blue-haired brother with clenched fists. "Oh yeah?! Then how would YOU tell a girl that you 'dig' her?!"

You'd think their constant quarrels would lessen over the years but no. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case when it came to the placid Cress and the hot-headed Chili.

As for his upcoming rendezvous with Iris...Cilan decided he would try to ask his brothers for more pointers once they calm down a notch. There was no doubt that he had grown to treasure Iris as more than just a dear friend. With all the moments they had shared together alongside Ash in the past... how could he not? Even now, when they have gone their separate ways, they still met up together once in a while for the sake of precious time spent on each other's presence. Those were indeed tasteful moments.

Now, Cilan didn't believe in magic but what else could the moments between himself and the girl of his dreams be described as?

Cilan's affections would increase bit by bit as time passed. He was sure of it.

But for the fight that was about to occur any moment now...

_I should have snatched their Poke balls from them before they got into a serious fight in the kitchen, of all places,_ thought Cilan as he tip toed away through the back door and with the basket in his hands.

He would have loved to intervene but he had definitely been looking forward to the upcoming rendezvous for a while now and didn't planning on delaying it any longer.


End file.
